User talk:Squirrelladventures
You can now stop adding notes about recent name changes. We have them listed and will implement them shortly. thanks --Lirielle 09:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Thankyou, Lirielle. But I would still like to know how to redirect a page, etc...Nice to know there's more than just me on atm, feels strange, though. AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) You can implement them yourself using the following procedure: * Use the 'move' tab of the page to be renamed. * Type in the new name * Type in the reason (simply: 'IG name change') and validate * In the confirm window, use the 'Links' link following the old name to get a list of where the name appeared. * (You can also go to this page by typing the old name in the search field. You will be redirected to the new page, with the redirection displayed on top of the page. Click on the old name to get to the old page and use the 'What links here' command in the toolbox.) * Correct all such occurrences. (You can go back to the list and refresh it to check that corrected entries disappear.) * On the new page, add 'Formerly known as Old_name.' --Lirielle 09:36, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't realise that. It sounds a lot easier than I thought it would be!! Thanks again, AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:40, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Could you have a look at the 'tutorial' that I've just written and comment it please? Dofus:Community_Portal/Renaming_a_page. TIA --Lirielle 10:44, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Warning Please control your squirrel translation obsession, we are not a squirrel translation wiki, on non factual pages, next time you will be ban --Cizagna (Talk) 06:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I SAID, I DID NOT CREATE THAT PAGE!!! I was merely trying to tell someone to go to my user page, where I have a guide for translating squirrels, and, since I was a squirrel, it came out wrong...And they created the page, I assume, so that, if I spoke to other people, they could find my page easily. Should I stop talking to people IG? Should they not be allowed to create pages? It isn't my fault they created that page, and I have left a message on the talk page, explaining that. All I can say now, is, I'm sorry. AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 06:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::dont talk only on squirrel language you are a smart squirrel to be limit by your species genetic --Cizagna (Talk) 07:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Squirrels can only talk squirrel language, and when I tried to get around that by using symbols (e.g., @, $, \/\/, /\/, etc.) this caused the very problems we are discussing now...I can't win, can I? I like being a squirrel...Maybe I should just stop talking IG when I am a squirrel... AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 09:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC)(AVerySadSquirrel) ::create a 2nd account and talk with that account --Cizagna (Talk) 15:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's even harder. You have to remember which account is the squirrel, and which isn't, so you can talk through the correct one...I've tried it. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::easy squirl account does not have that artwork other account has the class artwork, you will get use to that as i do that --Cizagna (Talk) 06:33, 11 December 2007 (UTC) It's still hard. How do you swap between the two account easily? If you have them both on the same computer screen, then either you have to continuously swap between them, or have both viewable at once, which can cause either difficulty reading or viewing either or both properly. Also, when I am tired/bored/can't be bothered, I normally only like to have one program open at once, because otherwise it is too hard to do. Ummm...isn't having two accounts frowned upon, anyway? AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 06:59, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :alt+ tab, and if by frowned you mean banned, its a no, ankama allows multi accounting --Cizagna (Talk) 07:24, 11 December 2007 (UTC) My accounts are normally on different maps, IF I have both logged in at the same time. Alt+Tab is more confusing than being able to see both at the same time, but that either hides part of one picture, or shrinks the text so small you can barely read it. When I am tired/can't be bothered having both accounts open at the same time, it's no wonder people can't understand a squirrel. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 07:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :all that you giving are excuses, there are options at your disposal if you want to take them its your choice just note "you have been warn" --Cizagna (Talk) 07:44, 11 December 2007 (UTC) And as I said at the start, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! However, I will keep your advice in mind, for future occasions. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 07:47, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Slang page? :'Moved from Talk:Main Page' ::Ok...and don't you mean perceptor? Because that is what my client calls them, in English. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:09, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::I will check once the game is back on line because they use to be call as you put perceptor (thought is in bad english) and now they are call collector but ppl are so use to the term perc --Cizagna (Talk) 09:25, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Game is back on-line, and I would check, but it tells me my username or password is incorrect. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:37, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :collector --Cizagna (Talk) 07:48, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you talk to a Collector, though, it will say "I am the perceptor of the guild..." This is why people call them "percs". However, the current IG name, is Collector. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:34, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::You can report that at Community Forum as we are not ankama --Cizagna (Talk) 17:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) What I am trying to say, is, you keep calling them preceptors, but the name they give themselves in the game is perceptors. Only one letter difference, I know, but... AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 01:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :If its some where in the article pages you are welcome to do the correction all the way to "collectors" since perceptors is deprecated word other way there is no easy way for us to change for example common names whole cross wiki we still dont have the proper technology. Aside from that "my error" its a proper english thing See perceptor (Anime autobot name) and Preceptor --Cizagna (Talk) 21:58, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Delete request Checking do you want User:Squirrelladventures/Dofus Folders with its talk page be deleted? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, please. I was pointed to a better page with similar content. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 23:23, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 02:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Unknown items I won't delete them now that you added all those unknown items, but I can't see the point in adding them. They've been listed for a long time but we never added them because it doesn't make much sense. --Lirielle 16:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Bonta quests revert Thx for the revert, but it might help you to know that you don't need to use copy/paste to do this, which is prone to errors. Either let an admin do a rollback or: * Go the History page of the vandalized article * Click on the time/date link of the revision you want to revert to. * Click on the Edit tab * You'll be warned that you're editing an old version * Save without making any changes. You're done. --Lirielle 16:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Ok, but it wouldn't say I was doing a revert would it? Although, I've noticed that it doesn't seem to say I'm doing a revert anyway... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 00:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Forgot to add: "Add your comment to the Edit Summary as usual." Automatic revert message is only added when rolling back edits, which is an admin-only function. --Lirielle 03:45, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::What, the "Undo edit 11111 by XXXX"? I used to get that all the time, but it seems to have vanished, along with a lot of other things, e.g., all the options in the toolbox on the right, such as What Links Here. Also, around about the same time, I started noticing that I get a picture of a wabbit(pet) on the toolbar at the top of the page... I think there is something wrong with the coding, but I am not experienced enough to be able to do anything about it. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 09:28, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Characters on User Page Would you mind if I used the style which you have for your characters, I'll modify it to my own liking, just thought I'd ask your permission first. Galrauch 10:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :I was waiting for someone to ask, lol. I thought it might be good enough for people to want to copy. This is the stencil I made up, you can alter it however you want. Powerful means does a lot of damage, strong/resilient means doesn't die easily, i.e., feca, sacrier. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Characters Class/Name *Nicknames: *Build: *Gear:Hat, Cloak, Amulet, Ring, Ring, Belt, Boots, Weapon, , Pet/Mount *Planned Gear: Hat, Cloak, Amulet, Ring, Ring, Belt, Boots, Weapon, Shield, Pet/Mount *Alignment: *Location: (Incarnam, Astrub, Land of Amakna) *Save Point: *Status: ( Curse, No Curses)(Alive, Dead, Ghost) *Battle Status: (Powerful, Strong/Resilient, Weak) ::Cool, seems like a good style I'll edit it where I see need to hopefully compare my final version to yours. Galrauch 11:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Signature image I was bored, so i modify your signature image, hope you like it other way you are free to revert it --Cizagna (Talk) 03:16, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :It's fine. I made it in a hurry, and didn't think to do any alterations to it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC)(SquirrelLikesNewPic) Congratulation Due to your dedication to fighting vandalism in this wiki I have granted you RollBack powers, its just a faster/easier way to revert vandalism. For disagreements o pages its always better to use undo or even discuss it at talk pages. Use this new power with wisdom. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow! Thank you! I don't know what to say. This is unexpected. I will try to use it wisely, and remember to use undo when it isn't a vandalism, and to discuss major changes on the talk page first. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC)(AVerySurprisedSquirrel) Npc2 Thanks for your edits, but you are losing time as there is more to it than changing 'npc' to 'npc2' and we have two people working on the npc project in full details. --Lirielle 08:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I was bored, and I thought I would change Npc to Npc2. I am happy to check out the IG locations of the NPCs, options, and upload new pictures of them if necessary, as long as I can reach those NPCs and have the co-ordinates. On my travel log I am attempting to make a list of places to visit, e.g., to get pictures of NPCs or check locations. If you wish to add anything to it for me to check (if you don't have time, etc), go ahead. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Summary tips When working on the summary you will notice '' /* Text */ '' This is something it appears when editing section try avoiding editing inside the to code braces '' /* */ '' as when the page its save in the summary of the edit an green arrow and text in grey, the arrow its a link that looks for the section with that specific name in gray so for example if we have a section call Obtaining and you put Obtaining added monster the link would just direct you to the page and not to the section as how it was intended --Cizagna (Talk) 14:27, 4 May 2008 (UTC) name changes Thx for Bre Ad Stick and other name changes you've been doing. I wondered if you could take care of the other translation changes as announced on Ankama forums? Here's a list of some changes to be done: * Crystaloboule > Crystaloball * R'Ticolis Hammer > Crick Hammer * Blood Cape > Kwag'U Cape * Wabbits Thongs > Wabbit Flip-Flops * Cruella Sandals > Sandals Mashians * Fallo hammer > Cogito Hammer * Wrong Hammer > Hammer of Wrongs * SeeU > Peeka Belt * Ring Noha > Ignoah Ring * Oin Hammer > Hammer O'In * Shoes Lose > Crusuede Shoes * Boots Wana > Wawka Boots --Lirielle 10:49, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I'm bored enough. And Hypno Staff>Deflower Staff. Just let me finish with the links for Cruella Sandals. It needs to go to Sandals Mashians. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:52, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for having taken care of this. --Lirielle 11:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::You're welcome. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Snapper ..Snapper family?Backpacker 18:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Please state exactly what you mean when you ask questions. I don't understand what you mean at all by saying three words. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:51, 14 May 2008 (UTC) NPC pics Thx for the pics, but why won't you add info as to where they're found? --Lirielle 07:35, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I took these pics a while ago, usually, when I was adventuring as a squirrel, etc. I don't always remember where I took a picture, if it is cropped, and, well, I didn't think to add any more info. I will try to do so in future. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : OK ;) Not an issue. I personally work per subarea, collecting info on all that can be found there, so we'll end up locating them all - I hope ;) --Lirielle 08:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) No LoS weapons You added Tofu Wand as a no-LoS weapon. I made a quick search based on specific criteria that might indicate no-LoS items and found the following: * Big Fishing Rod * Cho's Fishing Rod * Cubic Fishing Rod * Fishing Rod for Kralove * Furnace Wand * Golden Scarabugly Wand * Harpoon Fishing Rod * Hells Wand * Hunting Bow * Hunting Wand * Knitting Needle * Love Staff * Pellet Sling * Standard Fishing Rod * Telescopic Fishing Rod * The Big Pole * Tofu Wand * Unreal Wand * Yamato String This seems to be pretty close to the current Category:No line of sight weapons, don't you think? --Lirielle 15:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Er, no? None of the fishing rods seem to be listed. Or Furnace Wand, Pellet Sling, Hells Wand. Only the hunting tools, tofu wand, yamato string, golden scarabugly wand, unreal wand. Didn't know there were so many that could be used! I know tofu wand is no los, because I confirmed it myself. Why are you telling me about all of these? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Because I was wondering whether items listed here but not on Category:No line of sight weapons also were no-LoS weapons. If it could be confirmed, it would help understanding the game files. --Lirielle 09:58, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can't really help you on that. Don't have a Furnace Wand, not high enough level fisher for the rods, hunter for the pellet sling, and I don't have a Hells Wand. Can't use it anyway, sorry. I could try to ask IG friends. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::: LoL furnace wand and sling pellet are not available, the first one its GM only and the 2nd one it has been disregard by the developing team, remove long time ago from the FR game files part only the other languages have it due to massive translation and poor clean up from ankama... Im currently using love staff and have confirm it has No-LoS (as an extra note for lirielle the LoS field its commented on the notes I made on the forum where i recored all my understanding on game files.--Cizagna (Talk) 18:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) User talk:Jraldi why not? this isn't my page? i can't edit this page how i think its better? thanks since now. (XiterSon 01:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC)) :You can add to talk pages, and edit links/spelling, but, unless they have been vandalised or are vandal pages, you should not delete anything from them. Especially posts questioning where you found your information.... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Farle He also lifts the curse of the Cursed sword --Cizagna (Talk) 13:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) your help is required I need you to help me on this A.S.A.P. since we only have 2 days before im force to put the navigation links as how i have it for more info read here --Cizagna (Talk) 04:23, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Life Also are you planing on do like a life of the gods for example the itsy bitsy details of each god? --Cizagna (Talk) 01:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Dunno, I was mainly planning on just putting together what I could find out about each NPC (or characters not existing as NPCs in game, but mentioned) from item descriptions and what other NPCs say about them. There isn't a lot about the gods in item descriptions. The only one I can really think of is Osamodas in one of the Whitish Lupis drops. But I could find more, and it's a good idea. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC) If you are planning that, have you been to the Pandala library? They have basically a biography of most of the gods, available in various books by Acidrik Gutsplitter, starting with the creation of the world to how the goddess Sacrier appears (apparently it was only "The World of the Ten" at first.) Agnen-Cra 12:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, have I been to the Pandala Library? Guess what? YES! And I'm F2P! HOWEVER, this wonderful wiki which I spend so much time on has all the books. I've read all the ones here. However, I was mainly starting with NPCs... although Gourlo the Fearsome would be a fun one. Read the description of Daudgee for why. Ankama really plans in advance, don't they? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks ^^ hey thanks for checking =) :You're welcome. I tend to check on things I find questionable, or are open to reasonable doubt, e.g., a tree which could easily be missed. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:12, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Spell Pages RE: Removal of the NECESSARY link and MISSING INFO in respect of which NPC go and see and where he is. Spell Page: What the spell DOES. How the spell is OBTAINED. MISSING INFO = How the spell is de-leveled or even reset via Otomai. In overview: This Wiki is bloated with millions of page which contain perhaps 1 paragraph of information which could have quite easily have been merged into another page. I didn't make the changes for the fun of it. Finding the correct wiki page for de-leveling a Spell is a pain in the a$$, all information in regard to a Spell should be shown. Ideally the page with all the Forgetting a Spell Level should be collated into the spell pages and the original page deleted. Please explain why you have removed vital information from the Spell pages. Ideally if I had the time to move information from the 'Forgetting...' page I would present information on each spell's page in the following fashion: Example with no formating to give an idea: Living Chest: To reset this spell to level 1 go and see Otomai at X,X on Otomai's Island. Living Chest: You can 'Forget' a level of this spell my going to see Blah Blah NPC at X, X in Madstream Port. Djrikki 15:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I approve of the deletions made by Squirrelladventures. Ease of maintenance requires that common data be centralized. If eg. Ankama changes the procedure for unlearning a spell, we would have to change each and every page where you would have added it.--Lirielle 07:50, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::I partialy approve squirrell reverts... :# It was done only to the special spells... and i see more critical on class spells than here. :# The formating was rather redundant with a simple Spell Forgetting For spell forgetting see Spell loss. ::Even thought now i see my example as to specific and dont like it, should be more wide, need to work more on this any way. ::In respect to your over view, its 1 paragraphs of usefulness for the people that are curious on information is a world... take for example items description... has 0 relevance on an item ppl look for items to use them... but at a whole its a folkloric tale just watch Squirrelladventures page and learn bits of history of Shika, Farle, Xavier even the gods, there are lots of story there, why dont have all the time a page with all the information?... well because the wiki has advantages like looking on what pages link to certain page so one can know what other pages are related to the one you are interested also sometimes certain discrepancies are manage separately so each one can go in its own way and not like one is pulling the other. ::I guess it will be add at the end but i dont see it critical we have live 2 years with out that info on those pages a couple of months would not make a difference --Cizagna (Talk) 13:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Also If I may I would like to bring up another issue which has been bugging me for months. Typically when you visit a page you are constantly presented with far too many links. Example: http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Doctor_Morose. Its not necessary for every NPC in the entire game to have its own Page. What is this obsession? Why can you not just have several key pages titled by area (ie. Astrub, Amanka, Cania Plains etc...) with an Index at the top and Jump points on the page eg. Back To Index, Jump to Top etc? People are perfectly capable of using the scroll bar or using the Browser's own 'Find on Page'.. hell why not add this onto the web-page itself for the lazy people? And at the same time you guys would have better control over the content; less pages = less work! I am sure they are some occasions where a NPC has a lots to say or do (eg. http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Otomai), but even then this information isn't concise and on one page.. its across multiple! The function of 'Unlearn a Spell' can be happily explained on the same page as can Changing your Constitution and Offering Help.. and seriously why do we need the NPC Dialogs on a web-page.. its in the game! I would like the Wiki to be made more concise, there are far too many links, you are constantly forced to jump in and out pages! On a personal level I find the Wiki is far too precise at times... we don't really need to know the mathematics behind agility dodging.. keep this to the talk and discussion pages. Djrikki 15:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :This is what I want to say: You are a $%^& $%^&*&, Djrikki. Knowing what an NPC says is a vital part of the NPC itself. You are obviously an %^&*& p2p who has never had to cope with wanting to know what the $%^& an NPC does or says or whatever but can't talk to them or anything because $%^& El Pemy tells you to subscribe every time you do anything. So stop $%^& about there being too much information, and do not $%^& well put information about how to forget a spell on every single page. It is on the Spell page under Forgetting a Spell. Also, LEARN HOW TO USE LINKS!!!!!! You need serious help with learning wiki formatting. When you comment on a talk page, put new sections at the bottom, not the top. DON'T PUT Image:Example.jpg on every page you visit. We DO need the maths behind the game, it is also an integral part of the game for SERIOUS players, not some %^%^& who has decided to just pay for a bit and will probably quit in a few years after wasting their money, and who doesn't care a bit about their characters. So shut up and complain to someone who can actually do something about your $%^&* complaints, e.g., Dofus:Administrators. So leave me alone. By the way, less pages does NOT equal less work, in fact, it equals more work, because you have to make sure that the page is small enough to not cause problems, which is impossible when you are trying to fit all the information in. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Djrikki, you may not like the way the wikia is organized, but it results from more than three years of community work and the consensus of thousands of users. Also try to understand the rationale behind this structure. The wikia wants to be informative and needs to be manageable, these two objectives being sometimes contradictory. That is why we tend to gather info on its own page were relevant, but we do use summary listings when applicable, ie. when separate pages add no or few information and the summary page can be kept short (see eg. the Dragoturkey of Spell loss potion pages). As Squirrelladventures rightly underlines, longer pages are NOT easier to use and maintain than short separate ones. And this is why links are so useful. ::As for NPCs, having separate pages allows to get directly to the information you want (What is this NPC for? What does he sell/exchange...? etc.) without scrolling through dozens of screens. You may think that reproducing dialogs is a worthless effort, but dialogs were initially introduced to show their structure and direct the user to the correct answer(s) in some complex dialogs. Granted, many dialogs are not very informative, but they do not harm and give some background over the game. ::Hope this will help you to better understand how and why we do things here. --Lirielle 08:15, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for backing me up, Lirielle. I just followed the conventions I had observed after having read this wiki nearly every day for almost a year and checking various conventions on Wikipedia. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Not sure why Squirrels thinks I am complaining about him in person?!? Ok thanks for the link to the Dofus:Admin page, maybe it belongs there, if it was that important. And would I be right in thinking that '$%^&*' is some sort of Swearword? I dunno why you are taking this as a personal attack? You reverted my changes so you are the first person to approach, would I be right in thinking it is the duty of a Moderator to respond maturely and calmly to a user of the dofus wiki who communicated on his 'piers' user talk page? I made valid useful changes to the wiki that I thought would benefit others users of the GAME. I love the game to guys, hell I've been playing it over 3 years. Notice how game is capitalised its a GAME, please don't shout 'conventions of the Wikipedia. at me. You are over-reacting. And I know that Wikipedia is based around Hypertext - and how the information is organised such that making small changes won't effect the bigger picture. But this wiki reads like an Encyclopedia, not a gaming web-site. I am not suggesting Wiki should me a Guide, but there is nothing wrong with A) using the scroll bar and B) YES, less pages=less work. I am not idiot I don't mean condense 103434 pages into 10 pages thats just crazy-talk. Sorry about originally posting at the top of your user-talk page, I guess you don't keep it in chronological order. But thats your own preference, just don't ram it down my throat. An apology would be nice. Djrikki 18:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Well he is not a mod... :But A) people dont like to scroll, B) less pages equal more complicate to handle for internal use to create easier way for non wiki users. Also makes it harder to vandalize everything. :Btw you should get your ideas a bit strait here you say hey add info, and at the poll say KISS by saying who cares about resist, well people care more about resist that about de-level potions, also keeping your KISS idea have you check the Spell loss potion page? its already mention there how to de-level why bother in spell pages according to your KISS proposal. :BTW normal chronological order is to use the "Leave a message" feature that only appears on talk pages and that adds section at the end of pages (in other words oldest are at the top and newest are at the bottom). :--Cizagna (Talk) 05:02, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::Djrikki, yes $%^& is a self censored swearword. Why should I apologise to you when you come and yell at me on MY talk page, and all I did was revert some completely unnecessary edits? As you have been told, less pages is MORE complicated than more pages. If someone wants to know how to forget a spell, the first thing they would do is search for "Forgetting a spell", which takes them to the Spell page, then to Spell#Forgetting a spell. Also, Djrikki, spell things right, and people might take more notice of you. My name is not Squirrels, it is Squirrell. And saying "NOTE: Is there an NPC in-game yet to forget a level of this spell? Please update." is not a useful comment, and should only be put on talk pages. You cannot forget spells from any NPC except for Otomai. The only other way to forget spells is from Spell loss potions. Please learn how to use a wiki properly before making non-useful edits, and try to learn the conventions we have decided to use on this wiki as a community. I follow these, do you? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) quote: 'completely unnecessary edits' I don't usually get pissed off, but you sir are an ass. Please stop insulting me. You are supposed to be a Moderator (or at least you seem to possess some of their rights), reverting people's edits should not be done lightly. It wasn't completely useless! It was a perfectly reasonable addition, if you feel a Spell page should not contain information how to delevel it then the page shall remain incomplete. Djrikki 14:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I am not a moderator, I just happen to have roll back rights, due to my persistence in fighting vandalism, I believe, and YOU are the donkey. If you are going to put non-neutral comments in an un-agreed upon format on highly used pages without asking for consensus first, it will obviously get reverted. I just happen to be the logical person to revert it, because I watch all recent changes. ''Every single one. '' I don't get mad easily, but I do get mad at idiots who swear at me and make assumptions. If you want to put information on how to forget a spell on some spell pages, put it on every spell page. Put it in the spell style guide. Do it properly or it will be reverted. Do it in an encyclopedic fashion. Also, learn what words mean. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) A small editing job Knowing how helpful you are, I wondered if you could take care of a small editing job. On User:Lirielle/NPC 1.21 to 1.24, I listed changes in NPC names from v1.21 to v1.23 to v1.24. If you're interested, could you make sure to move old names to new names and make sure that all old names redirect to the new ones? (Eg. Genewal Stowe and General Store both exist, but the former should redirect to the latter?.) An additional task would be to edit all links to old names on other pages (quests etc.). Thanks in advance if you accept this task, but don't feel obliged to: Galrauch or myself can do it if needed. --Lirielle 08:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm happy to do it when I have nothing else to do, in-game or in real life, or when the wiki is quiet and I have no suspicious edits to check. Some of them I can't see what to do with, though. Plain Boars, is that the ones in the pen in Brakmar? I uploaded a picture of an NPC who stands near them, but I'm not sure if they are interactive or not. And what is this NPC called Dofus? Apart from the few that have pages for other things by that name already, I can do them easily. You may want to take care of the, ah, more difficult ones. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:52, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thx. I admit I have really looked at the details, so I didn't even notice the Dofus "NPC". No idea what it is, probably not implemented as such, so just ignore it. Also don't worry about the other peculiar ones. --Lirielle 09:33, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Ankama Lottery Pls. can you have a look on the changed Ankama Lottery and the new Tofu Token page before I go on adding similar pages? Are these useful? Would you suggest changes in layout, wording, etc. Please post your comments on their respective Talk pages. TIA. --Lirielle 14:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Drop list template Can you have a look at Template:Droplist and its talk page? TIA --Lirielle 09:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I looked at them about the time you created them. I think they are rather good idea. Saves horizontal space, makes for less typing, makes it slightly easier for people who are new to the wiki to use it. Although, we do currently use what not item, but I suppose this is a drop list, not a dropboxrow. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::New suggested templates are Template:Dropbox3 and Template:Dropboxrow3. I've implemented them as a test to Sapphire Dragoss. Comments welcome. Pls. do not use until a go-ahead is given by sysops. Thx. --Lirielle 11:50, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::It looks good! East to guess the PP at a glance, although won't work for less than multiples of 100 PP, and I don't know what we'll do for 0, other than leaving it out... I'm not sure about the brackets in the lat column, though. A split column (col span = 2) might look better, not sure. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Spelling Can you help me by checking for spelling/grammar corrections in the text below?. Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 19:09, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Pages using deprecated templates * :Fixed only possible error I can see in it for you. I think it's fine now. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:37, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 15:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Jon Lemon (aka Jony Lenon) I dont think he got kill 3 times its more like he had an agonizing life style. At the end it says it die suffocate by the stench of a War chief gobball, maybe while fighting it using his Cape of Good Hope. We know he did not had his arms (or if he had them where not working properly) since they where crush by a Mama Koalak. Day'inda Knife descriptions for me its confusing what i understand "He got inspired to create his final song while been slauter by a Bworker using a Day'inda Knife. Then it thanks the gods" then this following part its even weird "jot down the words and music of the ditty" does it mean that bwork let him because he like the song that Jon Lemon was singing to him while been attack?. Now the other death it just says Jon Lemon was singing when he got crush (maybe hit) by a bigger tofu egg; thought you took crush like death maybe it just mean that some one trow a egg to him but did not kill him. what do you think? --Cizagna (Talk) 17:14, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Horned Staff: his last words were said just before being hit by the egg. That doesn't fit with his dying words when being killed by the war chief. Nowhere does it say the Bworker let him live (Day'inda Knife), just that the Bworker wrote down the music and words of Jon Lemon's last and greatest song after slaughtering him. It's possible that he survived, crawled away, was hit by a giant Tofu egg, and then was suffocated by a curious Gobball War Chief. Not likely, though. About his arms, no wonder he got killed, because the Mama Koalak made him lose the use of them (crushed them). All of these misfortunes ould have occurred while he was wearing the Cape of Good Hope, thus fitting the description of that, as well. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:28, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Changed conditions for pets Don't worry about those. They are simply a confirmation of already implemented changes from when all pets were made P2P. --Lirielle 13:20, 26 September 2008 (UTC) PS. This can be true for other listed 'changes'. The change log records changes from 1.24.0 to 1.25.0, interim changes may already have been implemented on the wikia. --Lirielle 13:22, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I was just updating level, weight etc, where it wasn't already updated. By the way, what's Wd? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:30, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Your opinion On an interim change to the build creation procedure? See my Talk page. Thx. --Lirielle 14:17, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Pet template Thx for your efforts. Copied it to a real template, made some changes and applied it to a test page (User:Lirielle/Sandbox1). Feel free to comment there. Cizagna is the template specialist so he might jump in, though we don't see him much these times (we may need another Sysop or two). --Lirielle 13:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :A bit off-topic but since we are talking about template specialist, is there a (detailed) course or guide somewhere that expalains how to make templates, tables, layout etc. or is it just some basic coding?PoisonShield 14:03, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your edit summaries Pls try to be more moderate in your edit summaries. We all make mistakes. Your comments are unnecessarily aggressive. Thanks. --Lirielle 09:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry. I'll try to moderate my comments, but I thought I was just pointing out a fact... I didn't realise it was aggressive. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Sortable tables Hi squirrell, I thought you might be able to answer my question. I made a page with damage equipment(link) So now comes my question: - Is it possible to limit the levels like, level 1-60 equipment - Is it possible to have the table auto sort to the item level? I hope you can help me, Greetz PoisonShield 18:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) #I don't know, but from what I have read, I don't think so. #You have to press the in the Lvl column. : AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 22:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Why was that? I made that wiki you revert it why? why is necesary a redirection? please answer cause i would stop editing wikiaa u.u :It is a redirect because all Dragoturkies are very similar, and are handled on one page. The redirects help to make this wiki a tidier place. Other things which are handled on one page are bwaks, and Tanuki Chan. It makes comparing very similar things with almost identical names easier. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 08:24, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok i can see that but why does linelle delete my change when i put the image on the dragoturkey main page? :As Lirielle said in the edit summary when reverting your change, "not needed - will make the page cumbersome". Too many pictures makes a page load slower, making it harder for people to view it while playing. Many people who come here for information while playing cannot if there are too many pictures on a page. Thank you for your understanding. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 12:00, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Crit hit calc Howdy Squirrell, I see you cleaned up the calculators section of the critical hits page. Could you please restore/rewrite/re-add the note that 1) It is an *exact* copy of the one that is now a dead link and 2) I did not write it and am not trying to take credit? If not then please feel free to remove it and I will delete the page off my server. Thanks, msimmons :You should put the credit on your page, but I have added a similar note. Thank you for contributing to Dofus Wikia. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Arches and Drops Adding arch names to the drop list for items means that every such page's list will double. Does this mean that we are also creating separate pages for every arch now? If not, why make a separate (empty thus far) link for each, when clicking on the non-arch monster should bring up the page that has the arch listed anyhow? I guess I'm a little confused on the consistency of the matter. Is there already a page somewhere where this was fleshed out? Aetnaria 20:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I think D0CT0RCZ was the one who started adding archmonsters to dropper lists. I agree with you that it's somehow redundant and not having them wouldn't hurt (no one would think of hunting for an archmonster to get a drop). And no, it has not been debated yet. --Lirielle 21:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Monsterpic2 Lol sorry. I just copy bits and pieces off other pages to use (hense I edited the Pandala pages multiple times as I found new things to add from another Pandala page). Thanks - will know next time. Firenova 22:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Feeding times I think you have forgotten to add the feeding times to the new pet templates. --PoisonShield 13:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I am sorry, i found them now... --PoisonShield 18:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they are a little hard to spot, there on the right. On my original design, I had the feeding times on the left, because there was more room there. When Lirielle adapted it, they were moved to the right, where they are a little less obvious. With , you find the type in that location. However, the template seems to be working out! What do you think of it? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think its an big improvement compared to the old template ^^ --PoisonShield 16:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) The Pet Page Hi, the Pet page http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Pet has sufered vandalism. Can you help? Ty! Thanks Hi :) Thanks very much about your advices. I'll check out all those articles you send to me. (As soon as possible.) And next time I'll just leave . //EDIT. Do you know that is it possible to change your nickname here? :) --Czacha 12:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :You can change your sig, yes. I personalise mine around various events, so a pink themed one for Valentine's Day. Also, you sig doesn't have to be your user name. My user name is Squirrelladventures, but my sig is AdventuresOfASquirrel. BTW: Your welcome, I'm sure there are other pages, but I couldn't think of any. AdventuresOfASquirrel♥♡ 13:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Knight Edit? I edited the knight not even saying it was fact, but rather it was a rumor and needed to be confirmed. I said that the knight may not be needed to be killed for the fight to be won. I wasn't there when it happened, mind you, but my friend was aggressed in Eltneg while it was neutral and killed before the knight was and the fight ended. It was on the Heroic server, however, so that may have had something to do with it. (I know she lost because her character isn't there anymore. To another person however, that is debatable. Nonetheless it should still be looked into.) PhailMan 05:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC)PhailMan :Yes, well, I watched someone being killed in an aggression, then the knight had to be killed also. Therefore, it is confirmed. If you are not sure, go aggro a neutral in neutral territory. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:45, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Signature Your signature is using that tag is deprecated use . If you are using font due to space you may be interested on using a smartsig tell me and i will set most of stuff and just give you instructions on what to do -- :I keep my sig in an external program because of space reasons, so I have no limitations on length. I didn't use span style because I didn't understand it. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) 1.27 Sacrier changes I'm focusing now on Int+Chance but I hit with all the spells, that's why I call myself "multi-elemental". I answer you here ok? They have changed a lot of things: *'Dancing Sword' is removed, now it's a spell called Disolution that steals water damage AoE 1 square around Sacrier. It's quite interesting. |- | 1 || Steals 8~12 HP || Steals 10~14 HP || 5 || 0 || 1/40 || 1/100 || - || 2 || - || 36 |- | 2 || Steals 10~14 HP || Steals 12~16 HP || 5 || 0 || 1/40 || 1/100 || - || 2 || - || 21 |- | 3 || Steals 12~16 HP || Steals 14~18 HP || 5 || 0 || 1/40 || 1/100 || - || 2 || - || 21 |- | 4 || Steals 14~18 HP || Steals 16~20 HP || 5 || 0 || 1/40 || 1/100 || - || 2 || - || 21 |- | 5 || Steals 16~20 HP || Steals 18~22 HP || 5 || 0 || 1/40 || 1/100 || - || 2 || - || 21 |- | 6 || Steals 22~26 HP || Steals 27~31 HP || 5 || 0 || 1/40 || 1/100 || - || 2 || - || 121 |} *'Absorption' also changed a bit, it does more damage and it cost always 4 PA, but only 2 casts per target, boostable range with Bloodless Set: |- | 1 || Steals 9~13 HP || Steals 14~18 HP || 4 || 1-3 || 1/40 || 1/100 || 2 || - || - || 36 |- | 2 || Steals 11~15 HP || Steals 16~20 HP || 4 || 1-3 || 1/40 || 1/100 || 2 || - || - || 36 |- | 3 || Steals 13~17 HP || Steals 18~22 HP || 4 || 1-3 || 1/40 || 1/100 || 2 || - || - || 36 |- | 4 || Steals 15~19 HP || Steals 20~24 HP || 4 || 1-3 || 1/40 || 1/100 || 2 || - || - || 36 |- | 5 || Steals 17~21 HP || Steals 22~26 HP || 4 || 1-3 || 1/40 || 1/100 || 2 || - || - || 36 |- | 6 || Steals 23~27 HP || Steals 28~32 HP || 4 || 1-3 || 1/40 || 1/100 || 2 || - || - || 136 |} *'Coagulation' also lost, it is a new spell with has not been anounced, so I don't know the name but it works like Transposition and Cooperation. It has 1 range only, 2 PA and increases 1 cast per turn per level. Some sort of.. field manipulation tactic, it works fine with Hammers; you get rounded, use this and then hit 4 enemies at a time ( I preffer Disolution insted of 6-7PA for "TransCoop" + Hammer. *'Sacrier's foot' steals agility. Like Osamodas' Tofu, does. Same amount as in 1.26. You hit a enemy with SacFoot lvl 6. It looses 20 agility, you win 20 agility. Nice spell, I swear. *'Wisdom Punishment': lost, now it's some sort of "Vitalish Punishment". Level 5 gives you until 90 Vitality if you got hit 90+ damage, if not, you get that damage in life. Four turns cooldown, it works three only. *'Other Punishments': you get until 1-200 of stat. They work different, you only get stats if you got hit, and they give you as much stat as the hit damaged you. Example: Yops hits you with Pressure and does 104 damage, you get 104 of X stat. Then he uses Leek Pie and damages you for 20 life, you get 20 of X stat. I will upload some photos later for a better understanding of this. They are NOT infinite and you loose 5% of your life, permanently in every combat for every Punishment you cast. *'Punishment': the more life you have, the less damage you do. So if have 10/3500 life, you hit 40% of: (total life) - (current life), this example would do 1396 aprox (neutral damage), 45% if it's critical hit. *'Shared Pain': literally translated from spanish. An AoE Punishment that only affects allies placed next to you. Range 1, it gives 20-80% damages if non-crit every time a friend gets a hit. And... I think that's all, if you don't understand something, please tell me. My written english is a bit poor :( Cya! RatNuShock 13:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I had to put the templates in nowiki tags, because they were putting this page in Category:Spell. Thanks for the info, I'll do some research on good gear to go with it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, RatNuShock. We *are* aware of all changes, we are just waiting for them to be officially released before they can be included on the wikia. --Lirielle 12:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about the mess, Squirrell asked me because he dind't know those changes, so I decided to use the template for a neat presentation, anything else. It seems that 1.27 spell changes are only being post in Spanish forums so I thought it could help him. The new *Cooperation* will be called *Deviation* or *Deflection*. Cya RatNuShock 13:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::OIC. I thought they were published on the international forum. My source is the French forum. --Lirielle 14:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Checked again, International Message Boards' last post is *Bandits XP* ( http://forum.dofus.com/en/log-book-f1.html )--RatNuShock 18:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::International Log Book things are late because Kaoly is sick atm. EisttekcirCZ 18:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't speak Spanish or French, unfortunately, and you get a better idea of these things from people who have actually experienced them. I'm also very curious about this 10% hp can't be healed? Anyone know how that works? (It's always nice to know as much as possible about a major change before it occurs so you can plan for it). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Go and check Imps Village forum. I'm sure that I saw translation somewhere there. EisttekcirCZ 13:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Blog contest Hi, we just got an offer to participate on a wikia event, more info at Forum:New Event: Blog contest. For me we should participate but I don't have the creative juice right now since i'm busy with the spanish dofus wiki and my preparations on a javascript update i'm going to do to 3 wikis. So if you can help us with ideas will be great, i will also be informing other users so they can add suggestions for us to enter -- 1.27 update taks Hi, I've started making some kind of an update log for 1.27 on User:Lirielle/1.27_update_tasks. Main objective was to list "collateral" updates (eg. item pages for items that were used as dopple fees) but I ended up listing all sort of updates. List should be fined-tuned and I'm looking for volunteers to maintain the list and be in charge of implementing specific changes. You're welcome to take part by freely updating the list (adding or modifying changes to be made) and/or addin your name to specific changes that you take charge of. TIA --Lirielle 07:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Koalaks Cave ( -18, -2 ) Any idea of what is inside this cave? Here you have a screen I never got here so I'm thinking about a hidden dungeon or so.. maybe Nivelaj's one. p.d: Sorry for not answering you in last post about 1.27 changes, forgot to check "Watch this page" ^^U -- RatNuShock (talk) 11:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Talk:Wild Dragoturkeys' Territory. I posted about this room, but all it did was bounce me around the room when I stood on the tiles. Nothing else happened, though, so I don't know how to get through it. There's a similar one in the Dark Treechnid Forest. But I couldn't get in, even with 2 different sadidas, and a third person. About not answering, it's OK, it's easy to miss changes. I've taken to watching all recent changes (except bot edits, and there's only 6 of them), so I rarely miss an edit. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Squirrel Investigation, possible hidden dungeon Recently I read a post at Spanish Forums where a player explained that there are many squirrels around Amakna. I'm sospicious about a possible hidden dungeon following their indications. ATM I have located four squirrels but it seems that spanish translations to squirrell's language it's a bit poor. Here they are: *Wandering Squirrel - Moon's Island - (31, 4) *Endearing Squirrel - Porcos Territory - (0, -36) *Seductive Squirrel - Dreggon Peninsula - (-6, 32) *Wise Squirrel - Wabbit's Land - (24, -7) When you travelled around the world did you do a list of positions of all the squirrels??--RatNuShock (talk) 07:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Edit: Ok.. I have already found. I'm sorry.Squirrel ^^U--RatNuShock (talk) 07:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::If there's a hidden dungeon, then it would be only to do with the Charming Squirrel (who is a reference to a poet), Endearing Squirrel (who seems only to be RP), Itinerant Squirrel (use/talk not listed on wiki) and Knowledgeable Squirrel (tells you some science). The boss would be the Terrifying Squirrel. However, I rather doubt there are any hidden dungeons. Anything like that wouldn't be likely to come out until the fabled "Ice Continent" which may come out at 2.0. Oh, and it's alright to ask questions. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Response Understood. Now please stop reverting my edits. :It was an incorrect place to post that comment. You should have posted it on the talk page. Please be aware of this in future. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. One question...how do I get to the talk page? --Looful (talk) 05:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :You press the "discussion" tab at the top of the page. It is the palce for all questions and comments relating to that page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) But I clicked on it and it took me here..--Looful (talk) 06:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :This is my talk page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Oh! So, you would've seen it if it was on my page?